parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (Austin A Style)
Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Merlin - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Archimedes - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sir Ector - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Sir Kay - Captain Joseph Korso (Titan A.E.) *Sir Pellinore - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *The Scullery Maid - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (1961) *Madam Mim - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Black Bart the Knight - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *The Wolf as itself *The Frog as itself *The Pike as itself *The Little Girl Squirrel as herself *The Old Granny Squirrel - Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *The Hawk as itself *Sugar Pot as itself *Tiger and Talbot as themselves *Guard that say "Who Goes There" as himself *Wart/Arthur (Fish) as himself *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) as himself *Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) *The Pink Sparrow as herself *Wart/Arthur (Bird) as himself *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free; Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Maleficent's Pig Goon (Sleeping Beauty) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Azrael (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Walrus) - Willy Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) **Merlin (Mouse) - Nobi (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) **Merlin (Crab) - Bruce (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Fifi (Shrek Forever After) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Eloise (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Morley (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Maleficent's Dragon Form (Sleeping Beauty) *2 Knights as themselves *Citizens - Various villagers and townspeople from "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad", "Sleeping Beauty", "Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears", "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" *Merlin (Modern) - David (Lilo & Stitch) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone part 1: Opening Credits *The Sword in the Stone part 2: The Legend Begins/A Miracle in London *The Sword in the Stone part 3: Korso Misses his Aim *The Sword in the Stone part 4: Mowgli Drops in For Tea/Care for Sugar *The Sword in the Stone part 5: ("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone part 6: At King Triton's Castle *The Sword in the Stone part 7: Sebastian's Arrival/Korso's Practice *The Sword in the Stone part 8: Becoming Fish/("That's What Makes the World Go Round")/Pike Attack *The Sword in the Stone part 9: Back to the Kitchen ("A Medival Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone part 10: The Girl Squirrel/("A Most Befuddling Thing")/The Wolf Strikes Back *The Sword in the Stone part 11: Attack of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone part 12: Mowgli's Educations *The Sword in the Stone part 13: Man Will Fly/Mowgli's Flight Lesson/Hawk Attack *The Sword in the Stone part 14: Meet Medusa ("Mad Madam Medusa") *The Sword in the Stone part 15: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone part 16: Mowgli is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone part 17: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone part 18: Hail King Mowgli, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone part 19: A Miracle Obdained by Heaven *The Sword in the Stone part 20: End Credits Category:Austin Adams Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Thee Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs